This is a phase I/II trial in which children who are mildly to moderately symptomatic with HIV infection (p24 antigen greater than 70) were enrolled. Children received Nevirapine and Zidovudine. This trial assessed the safety and efficacy of Nevirapine alone and in combination with other antiretroviral therapy. Whether the combination antiretroviral therapy will reduce viral burden and prevent or overcome the emergence of multidrug resistance still needs to be determined. To date, children on this protocol have done well. The study is now closed.